pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Les Pyjamasques (Original Continuity)
For the group's mainstream counterpart, see Les Pyjamasques (group). Les Pyjamasques, also known as the Original Les Pyjamasques, are the primary trio of their own picture book series, and Les Pyjamasques original counterparts from the Original Continuity. They appeared in the first 18 books. Like their mainstream counterparts, they are the superheroes of Tarabiscoville, but they are also known for fighting nightmares and villains that mostly come in the form of monsters rather than humans. While everyone sleeps, three little masked heads poke out the tips of their noses! These are Les Pyjamasques! Instead of being in bed, they wander at night. Yoyo leaps and bounces everywhere like a rubber ball, Gluglu runs on the walls without ever breaking his figure, and Bibou, thanks to his wings, flies in the sky! These children are not sleepy! As soon as night falls, they put on their strange pajamas. And here they are outside playing like acrobats! But do they not know that when the moon is round, other creatures roam in the dark and roar? The original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques consist of: *'Original Yoyo': He is the original counterpart of Yoyo who only comes with jumping abilities. *' Original Bibou': He is the original counterpart of Bibou who only comes with flying abilities. *'Original Gluglu': He is the original counterpart of Gluglu who has the ability to stick at anything, and the ability to swim. * It is noticed that the original counterparts Pyjamasques are not interested on being invisible to the public and they tend to reveal their true identities and personal details, as seen in these books: **Les Pyjamasques et Utupë, l'esprit de la forêt: As evident, there is a page in this book where it features a blurry view of "Les Pyjamasques au zoo" and "Les Pyjamasques et Lilifée". It might be possible that the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques decided to be known as superheroes at their residence. **Les Pyjamasques et la soupe à la citrouille: At the end of the story, the original counterpart of Bibou mentions that they can't play with the surviving Pumpkin Monster since they had school. **Les Pyjamasques et Magistère la sorcière: At one scene, Original Gluglu offers Magistère la Sorcière to come to School and tell her stories. *Like Les Pyjamasques and PJ Masks, the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques never worked during the daytime. *Unlike Les Pyjamasques and the PJ Masks, the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques will not need to use animal totems or bracelets to turn their pajamas into their superhero alter-egos: **Instead, the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques' pajamas turned out to already be in the form of superhero costumes. *It is possible that the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques had originated from a folk region known as "nagual" which links to Aztec myths. *Alongside the other counterparts of Les Pyjamasques, the original counterparts of Les Pyjamasques are nicknamed after the PJ Masks and their members' names by most of the fans outside France, though the characters are considered separate characters by continuity. Category:Groups